1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Raney copper, to a process for the production thereof and to a process for dehydrogenating alcohols.
2. Background Information
It is known to dehydrogenate diethanolamine to yield iminodiacetic acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,000; WO 96/01146; WO 92/06949; published patent application JP 091 55 195; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,936; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,112; CA 212 10 20).